Sound of Silence
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Looking down, she closed her eyes and began crying too. Even though he had cheated, and their marriage lay in ruins they had both just lost a son, their baby. No matter how hard it was they had to be their for each other and their eldest son, they knew that no matter what they had to help each other, and grieve together. AU one shot. Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me!


They'd had a blazing row, it hadn't been the first and it wouldn't be the last. It was over yet another report on her husbands infidelity, only this time he didn't confirm it, but didn't deny it either and their youngest son, Philippe, had heard the whole thing. When he had heard enough he stormed in and confronted his father, until his mother got between them, trying to push him back before he done something he would later regret.

Suddenly he stopped and glared back at his father a moment before looking at his mother and walking out, slamming the door behind him. Turning to her, the King broke down and told her everything. He confirmed to her that he was having an affair, he swore he would break it off. But as he knelt before her, holding onto her hands and begging her for forgiveness her head of security had walked in, his face was pale and as the King stood back to his feet he began to explain.

And now several days later, she was sat beside her son who lay motionless in his hospital bed after getting into a horrible car accident the night he had confronted his father. Over the days she had spent sat beside him she had prayed for him to be alright, to awaken. She read his favourite books to him, told him any news that she had heard, how Pierre was doing and read out all the cards that had arrived for him, telling him to get well soon.

He had been on life support since he arrived and just that morning the doctors informed the King and Queen that there was nothing more that they could do for him, and the nicest thing would be for them to let him go. The Queen refused at first, her husband tried talking to her but she wouldn't listen. She went for a walk with her trusty best friend and head of security instead. He had been there for her over the years, and as she talked to him about everything and cried on his shoulder she came to realise that this was it. Her marriage was breaking down around her and she was losing her son, her baby, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Returning to the hospital room, she sat beside his bed as his brother, father and several other family members arrived to say their goodbyes. It was hard seeing them saying goodbye, she still couldn't take it in. Just last week she had sat in the garden watching him as he trotted around the grounds on his horse, along side his brother, and now she had to say goodbye. No parent should ever have to say goodbye to their child, it wasn't fair she cried. He still had his whole life ahead of him.

When they all left to wait out in the hallway, she turned to her husband, she wanted to be alone with her son when he passed. After what had happened, she didn't want him anywhere near their son. And after a moments protesting he agreed and left to wait outside in the hallway with the others. Sitting back down beside him she took his hand in hers, begging for him to wake up. She told him he needed to live the rest of his life, and be there for his beautiful daughter. He had to be there to see her graduation, be there to give her away when she marries and be there for her when she has her own children. She knew he would be an amazing grandfather, if only he would wake up. She begged him to wake up, but it was no good.

She knew deep in her heart that she had lost him the night of the crash, but couldn't accept it, she wouldn't accept it and now it was time for her to say goodbye. Kissing his cheek she pulled back and nodded to the nurse. Several tears escaped her eyes when she heard the click of the machine being turned off and holding his hand up against her cheek she watched as he slipped away.

Resting her head forward she broke down. The nurse moved to stand behind her, placing her hand on the back of her shoulder, where it stayed a moment before she left them alone. Seeing her baby die was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, but even though she refused to accept it she knew there was no other way. He was no longer suffering.

The nurse had informed the others waiting out in the hallway, the King sat there emotionless, he felt responsible as his oldest son sitting beside him broke down. The Queens head of security had watched them a moment before turning, a stray tear had escaped his eye. Brushing it away he cleared his throat and turned back to them just as the Queen appeared. Her arms were folded, she was clinging to the shawl wrapped around her shoulders. He knew that she had been crying, she was grieving her baby and it broke his heart.

He wanted to take her in his arms, tell her that everything would be okay but couldn't. Averting his gaze he watched as the King stood to his feet and slowly moved to stand in front of her. They looked at each other a moment before he finally broke down. Falling to his knees the Queen stepped back in shock, and raised her arms up as he grabbed her waist. Wrapping his arms around her, he cried as she remained looking down at him.

And slowly, as her heart shattered into a million more pieces she lowered her arms and placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on the side of his head, holding him to her as he cried against her stomach. Looking down, she closed her eyes and began crying too. Even though he had cheated, and their marriage lay in ruins they had both just lost a son, their baby. No matter how hard it was they had to be their for each other and their eldest son, they knew that no matter what they had to help each other, and grieve together.

The End.


End file.
